I did it to get a reaction!
by DemonsCantLove
Summary: Sequel to I hate the demon inside. The gang are back with Tidus's angsty behavior, Gippal's insane mind, Rikku's caring attitude, Yuna's naive nature, Paine's emotional Baggage and Baralai's adorable company. YxT, RxG, PxB
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah im back so soon! you tired tired of writing like a million of these, well at least i do**

**Oh and for idiots who know nothing**

**DemonsCanLove is my BFF 4 EVA!! (its dripping with sarcasm) although she is, would jump in front of a bullet for her (dont hold that on me!)**

**So yeah we stole each others names, OC's etc! because well we help each other with our ideas**

**so no "YOOH STOLE HER NAMES A BLEH BLEH BLEH!" cause we didn't!**

**Disclaimer: DemonsCanLove made me do it!**

**Parings: YunaxOC (Brad) RikkuxGippal, PainexBaralai...at the beginning**

**xxxx**

"If i hear "Oh Baralai harder!" one more time I'm killing everyone!" Tidus announced storming into the kitchen, which consisted of Yuna, Rikku and Brad, who Tidus nudged hard with his shoulder when he came in, he strode over to the fridge dramatically and opened it dramatically. How can you open a fridge dramatically? Well Tidus sure did it

Rikku sighed "Do you have to be so dramatic?" Rikku asked, Tidus sighed

"Yes! yes i do!" he argued

Yuna giggled and Brad sulked, he hated the fact that Tidus and Yuna got on so well, though he just thought they were friends and nothing more, he suspected Tidus has a crush on Yuna, but thought nothing of their past together, as stupid, smart guys go. Although he wondered about Rikku and Tidus's relationship, did they like each other maybe he will ask.

Yuna has only been seeing Brad for a month and had just recently brought him over, so Brad is oblivious to any of the group members and their relationships. And of course their behaviour.

Gippal came skipping in wearing Rikku's dress

"Im pretty, oh so pretty!" he sang and then skipped out of them room again

Yuna smiled and grabbed onto Brad's hand, she had just began explaining the whole demon thing to Brad, he was still adjusting to Tidus let alone Gippal

"That was Gippal. I told you about him remember?"

"Oh yes" Brad smiled

Tidus sighed, he thought the two were disgusting together, well he knew they didn't "make love" as Yuna called it as she has decided to be "reborn and would wait to marriage" Yuna's version of reborn is to forget it ever happened. Anyway he didn't like Brad he was to much of a twat

"Hey hey! you you! I don't like your boyfriend" Tidus sung, Rikku snorted into her cereal while Yuna glared at him. Brad smiled at him oblivious

"You must mean Gippal?"

"..."

Rikku and Tidus both looked up from the ground and at him at the same time

"What!" they both shouted, Brad smiled

"Well you must be in love with Rikku"

Rikku choked on her cereal while Tidus just stared at him, he had no words for how stupid this person actually was

"She's my sister!" Tidus yelled walking to leave the room

"He's my brother!" Rikku yelled following

"Oh you must be into "incest then the whole forbidden relationship ting, i get whatever floats your boat""

Tidus and Rikku turned around to glare at him

"What is actually wrong with you!" Tidus yelled

"I'll sink your bloody boat!" Rikku yelled

Gippal popped his head around the corner "Boat!" he yelled

**xxxx**

After Yuna explained that Tidus and Rikku were actually brother and sister and were not in love. And Rikku went to the shop and bought Gippal a toy boat it was after lunch. Yuna was now trying to beg everyone to watch a movie with her and Brad she had all but one convinced.

"Tidus please!"

"No!"

"Please"

"Let me think...NO!"

Tidus was lying on Yuna's bed kicking her wall and Yuna was trying to drag him off her bed, she realized her attempts were futile and pouted knowing it would get her some attention as her cuteness level had went up by ten points with this pout!

"Ti Ti..." Yuna pouted

"No Yune Yune!" Tidus sighed and swung his legs around accidentally kicking Yuna, she toppled over

"Yuna!" Tidus jumped of the bed and leaned beside her, putting his hand on her head "Are you alright?"

Yuna blushed at the contact, she tried to hide it but couldn't, Tidus lifted her up onto the bed

"You look red" Tidus stated the obvious

Yuna blushed more and averted her eyes to the corner, Tidus lifted her chin, Yuna looked up frightened

"W-what are you doing?" she stammered, Tidus turned Yuna's head slightly

"Checking for bruises..." Tidus said absentmindedly

Yuna brought her hands out and touched Tidus's face. Tidus stopped looking for bruises and looked into Yuna's eyes, she looked into his blue/redish eyes and smiled, all the feelings she once had for the temperamental sociopath came flooding back into her, the way he got angry at the most random of things, the way he spent ages on his hair, the way he slightly got upset when she or Rikku were ignoring him, the way they made love, so passionate and caring and the way he was so protective over her. Yuna suddenly felt so stupid, that she ever left him.

Tidus jumped of the bed and sprinted out of the room

"..."

Yuna sighed and walked out of her bedroom feeling let down.

**xxxx**

"DON'T GO IN THAT DOOR!!" Gippal screamed, Tidus threw a pillow at him

"Gippal!" he hissed "Theres no door! there in a field!"

"Tidus! leave him be! it isn't his fault!" Rikku scolded, Tidus sighed and folded him arms

Yuna sighed and grabbed the empty bowl up popcorn and stormed up into the kitchen, Tidus sighed and followed her

Yuna walked over to the kitchen counter and slammed the bowl onto the counter and threw open the cupboard and started searching for the bag of popcorn, she heard a glass shattering slam of the kitchen door, she winced.

"Explain." Tidus stated

Yuna brought her face out of the cupboard "Explain what?" she asked innocently, Tidus walked closer to her

"What that was all about earlier on?"

Yuna looked at him, his eyes were faintly glowing, so he must be annoyed. Well at least he wasn't angry

"Tidus I..Lo.."

"Ah Yuna i finally got you alone!" The couple turned around to see Brad walking in "Oh Tidus hi!"

Tidus glared at him, then crossed the kitchen and sat himself on the counter and put his feet up on the one opposite him, Yuna smiled at him then turned to Brad

"There's something i need to ask you" Brad said

"Bra.."

"It can't wait!" Brad interrupted, Tidus scoffed, how rude of him!, Brad got down on one knee, Both Tidus and Yuna turned their heads at the same time

Rikku came running in saying "Bad idea!",

Gippal came running in screaming about popcorn. And Paine came in with Baralai dragging at her feet

"No Paine! I don't want to see bloodshed!"

"Will you marry me?" Brad asked

"..." the whole room went into shock, Brad smiled

"I take that as a yes then." he grinned grabbing Yuna's hand and jamming the ring onto it

"Ouch" Yuna winced

Rikku looked up to the ceiling, "oh my god! oh my god!" she thought "Everyone here is going to die!"

There was a crunching noise in the corner, the group turned around to see Tidus cracking his fists, they couldn't see his face as his black bangs were hanging over his face, Yuna was glad she couldn't see the demoniac, murderous smile which was probably pasted on his face. He jumped down from the counter, his red gunner coat whipping dangerously behind him . He walked towards Brad, tilted his head slightly and smirked

"You are so dead" he whispered manically

**Yeah done! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter done teehee **

**Im excited about this story hehe, currently im writing this before i got to school and will finish it when i get home**

**Disclaimer: Dear Squarenix, don't sure me!**

**xxxx**

"Tidus!" Yuna yelled running in front of Brad and holding her arms out blocking him, "Stop this!"

Tidus looked at Yuna, then looked at Brad. A sadistic smile formed on his face, he walked towards Yuna, his eyes glowing red and a deep crimson aura glowing around his body, Yuna gulped and looked into his eyes frowning at him, she wasn't going to wither. Tidus grabbed Yuna's hair and pulled her roughly into a deep kiss, Yuna's arms dropped slightly in shock for a second. Then she put her hands to his chest and attempted to push him away, obviously it didn't work.

The others could hear Yuna's moans of protest, Rikku winced at the spectacle, all she needed was Yuna and Tidus falling out, because that meant an angry Tidus. An angry Tidus which will more than likely go on a rampage. Which was something no-one in this house needed right now.

Gippal walked over and cowered behind Rikku, Paine crossed her arms and leaned against the wall and Baralai got down on his kness and prayed. Brad cleared his throat and tapped Tidus on the shoulder, by this time Yuna was beating his chest. Brad cleared his throat again. And again. Until

"Right!" he yelled prying Yuna of Tidus and then punching Tidus in the face.

There was a deadly silence, Yuna covered her mouth, Paine actually dropped her arms in alarm, Baralai let out a shriek and hid under the table soon followed by Gippal. Rikku was completely in shock, she had never seen anyone who would hit Tidus, she felt anger and wanted to kill Brad, but of course that was Tidus's job.

Tidus pushed Yuna to the ground and grabbed Brad he pinned him against the wall with his left hand and started beating him with his right. It was a horrible moment for everyone the only sound heard was Tidus fist pounding aginst Brad. Yuna fell to her knees and covered her ears wincing. Rikku looked at Yuna, she decided to act she ran over to Tidus

"Tidus!" Rikku yelled grabbing the back of Tidus's gunner coat and using all her strength to rip him of Brad, Tidus let go of Brad and turned around, and as fast as lightning grabbed onto Rikku, Rikku gasped but soon realized that he was usig her to calm himself down. With his other hand Tidus brought it up to his face and wiped the blood off. He looked around the room to see everyone staring at him in horror, Baralai and Gippal had come out of hiding under the table. Yuna was cleaning Brad'd wounds and healing them, he hair was hiding her face so Tidus couldn't see her tear streaked face.

"Aren't we a happy bunch!" he declared, Gippal laughed nervously, Paine took a step forward

"Let's all go and watch that movie again" she looked over at Brad "He'll be fine yeah?" she asked Yuna

"Yeah" Yuna said weakly "Of course there will be bruises" she added bitterly, Tidus tutted and left the room, soon after everyone but Yuna and Brad followed

"There all done!" Yuna said finally, she looked and Brad and smiled, he smiled back

"Yuna? what was your answer?" he asked hopefully, Yuna looked down at the ring jammed onto her finger, it looked although it might not come of, well she's wearing the ring. And it would be rude to say no, Yuna's fatal flaw, she can never turn anyone down.

"Um i guess...If it will make you happy" Yuna said, Brad smiled and stood up

"Good!" he declared "Oh don't worry, I won't invite Tidus. He is now on my "not very nice people" list" he smiled and walked into the living room where the others were, Yuna winced. She remembered she's going to have to tell Tidus.

**xxxx**

"Why?" Tidus asked annoyed, Yuna looked at him again they were in her room, Tidus was leaning against her wall looking at her. Yuna was sitting on the edge of her bed fidgeting with her hands, she looked up her eyes met his seductive blue/reddish ones, she sighed and looked at her pink carpet. Tidus folded his arms and sighed

"Answer me" he said sternly, Yuna looked up at him and blushed

"H-he asked me to?" Yuna said, the moment those words left her lips Yuna felt stupid, the only reason she said yes was because she couldn't say no, Yuna wished she was more like Rikku and could speak her mind anytime.

Tidus sighed and unfolded his arms, he walked over to thew bed and sat down beside Yuna, he rubbed his head

"Your an idiot" he stated, Yuna blushed, Tidus laughed

He got up and kneeled down in front of her

"Yuna?" he asked, she avoided his eyes "Yuna?" he asked again, he looked up at him and regretted it at once

Tidus put both his hands beside Yuna's thighs and hoisted himself up, he leaned into Yuna slowly closing his eyes, leaning in for a kiss, Yuna watched him, her head turning slightly as the temptation took over she slowly closes her eyes, she felt the lips almost touch, then she felt his lips form into a sneer and he moved backwards. She opened her eyes and looked at him, he was sitting on the floor with his hands behind him smirking

"You want me" he teased, Yuna turned the same color as his coat, he laughed and got up "This will be fun bye Yune Yune!"

Tidus left the room and closed the door behind him, Yuna grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it, screaming in frustration

**xxxx**

"Rikku" Gippal yelled

The couple were in the kitchen, Rikku had just made Gippal a bowl of tomato soup, seeing as he cannot live on custard forever, she was sitting on the counter with her feet up resting on the opposite counter reading "How to look after your hyperactive pet" she looked up from the book and jumped down to walk over to him

"Yeah?" she asked, Gippal grinned and tipped over his bowl the containing soup poured all over the table and over the floor, covering it in tomato soup, Rikku jumped onto the nearest dining room chair

"What the fuck!" she yelled "You got it everywhere!", Gippal was dancing around the room, scooping out tomato soup and throwing it in the air, as if it was snow

Tidus walked into the kitchen and stopped at the spectacle in front of him, Gippal squealed happily and ran towards him to hug him, Tidus pushed him back so his hands wouldn't touch him

"Issues." he stated, Tidus looked over at Rikku and laughed at her facial expression, she glared at him

"What!" she snapped, Tidus put his hands up in defense

"Nothing!"

Gippal continued to run around the room

"It's Brad! his blood! he's bad!" Gippal screamed, Tidus smiled at the insane man

"Good boy!" he praised, patting Gippal and the head, Gippal sat on the floor, he looked like a playful puppy. Rikku carefully stepped down and turned to glare and Tidus, who looked at her and sighed

"What now?" he asked

"Your encouraging him!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

Both of them sighed and folded their arms and the same time, Tidus shot a glare at Rikku, who stuck out her tounge, Gippal was making a "blood angel"

Rikku looked at Tidus

"Are you going to tell him it isn't actually his blood?" she asked, Tidus grinned at her

"Why would i do that?" he asked innocently

**Woop another chapter done, so some reason this one took quite some time anyway its done now thats all that matters**

**Read and Review you know you want to **


	3. Chapter 3

**DemonsCanLove is crazy but i did this as a surprise for her, I should be doing my Health and Social stuff, but I'd rather die**

**Disclaimer: I tired of writing this, but you have to have it for any chapter, like im suddenly going to turn into the maker!!**

**xxxx**

"Gippal stop messing around and help me!" Tidus yelled

Gippal was running around his and Rikku's room, well it was more Rikku's then his, excited, Tidus and Gippal had to paint Rikku's wall as they decided to write "Fuck you Brad" all over Rikku's walls, needless to say Yuna wasn't all happy and demanded for them to clean it off.

Gippal stopped and turned around to smile at Tidus, "Wheres the paint?" he asked politely, which was quite werid, Tidus gave him a look but before he could answer Rikku came into the room and slammed three cans of paint down

"They're heavy!" she complained, Tidus strode over to her smirking

"Like you then" he said cheerfully opening the lid to reveal..

"Yellow?" Tidus said disbelievingly, he looked over to Rikku whos mouth was hanging open, both of them turned around to look at Gippal, who was holding up his paintbrush, like a flaming torch some big woman would hold. Rikku sighed

"Gippal?" Tidus questioned "Did you buy yellow paint" Gippal turned around and smiled at Tidus "Yeah! i wanted yellow"

"Gippal! I wanted red, you know the color of my old walls before you destroyed by wall by writing all over it!" Rikku complained

"Well i want yellow! you can't have everything" Gippal huffed and sat on the ground, Rikku sighed, one that's may even rival Tidus's

"Fine keep it yellow, you big child!" Rikku said huffing and leaving the room, Tidus sighed

"I'll get yelled at later!" he complained

**xxxx**

Three hours later and several screams of protest from Gippal, they finally got the entire room painted, Tidus looked over at Gippal, who was fidgeting with his mask

"Leave it!" Tidus scolded, all he needed was Gippal getting high of the paint fumes, Gippal strode over to their bed and lay down

"Im gonna go to bedtime land!" he yelled, Tidus took that as a hint to leave

"Wait!" Gippal yelled, Tidus turned around to look at him

"I wanna come to" he said

Tidus laughed "Come on then"

Once he left Rikku's room he heard pop music blaring from Yuna's room, he decided to walk in, Gippal of course came too

Paine was obviously out of the shower and must of been using Yuna's hairdryer, she was jumping up and down on Yuna's bed on her towel and singing using a hairbrush

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

I wanna start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

I wanna start a fight " Paine sang, Tidus stared at her, lost for words, he didn't know to call for Baralai or call an exorcist. Gippal was even stunned

"So so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And i don't need you

And guess what

I'm having more fun

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine

And you're a tool

So so what?

I am a rockstar

I got my rock moves

And i don't want you tonight!!"Paine screamed the lyrics,

Tidus covered his ears feeling as though his head might explode, all of a sudden Paine looked over and saw Tidus and Gippal

"AHHH!" she screamed falling of the bed, he put his hands up in a surrendering way Gippal copied, all of a sudden Paine's towel fell down

"..."

"..."

Tidus had never actually thought about suicide until that particular moment, Gippal just stood too disturbed to even move, suddenly the door went flying open and hit Tidus, he went crashing to the floor, Yuna and Rikku came in, they first noticed Tidus on the floor, then Paine desperately trying to cover up. Of course being woman they thought the worst

"Gippal how dare you!" Rikku yelled, Gippal turned around to see Rikku glaring at him, Tidus sat up and rubbed his head and looked up to see Yuna really angry, "Oh shit!" he thought, and angry Yuna was not a common occurrence, kind of like a hurricane, you don't know how dangerous it is until you've witnessed it.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Yuna yelled, Tidus jumped to his feet

"Paine was singing!" Both of the girls looked over at Paine

"Oh so decided to strip for the finale, eh Paine!" Rikku yelled, Paine smirked

"Hey I don't want your men don't flatter yourself." Paine said, Yuna looked angry then realized that it must of been an accident, Paine wouldn't do that, but hey! it will be fun to fool with them a bit

"It's okay Paine we forgive you" Yuna smiled, Rikku grinned getting it

"Yeah Paine!" Rikku agreed "we forgive you"

Paine told them to leave Yuna's room so she could get ready in peace, so they four of them left deciding to go down to the living room

**xxxx**

Tidus and Gippal sat on the sofa and huffed, Rikku and Yuna turned around to smile at them

"We forgive you too" Rikku said opening her arms for Gippal to run into, he ran over to her and picked her up into his arms and swung her around, If he did it to anyone else they might of had a heart attack. Gippal set her down and gave her a gentle kiss. Tidus stood up to go into the kitchen

Yuna ran towards Tidus, Tidus twitched about when Yuna reached him she past right by him and hugged Brad, who was standing at the doorway. Tidus lowered his head slightly, but obviously he wasn't going to let this beat him he grinned

"Gippal look who it is" he said

Gippal looked up and saw Brad, he glared, he ran over and sat in front of him barking like a dog, Gippal's way of saying he hates you and wants you to die, Brad looked at him and smiled

"Hello doggie" he said kindly

"..." Gippal looked at him horrified then ran over to Rikku, "He called me a dog Rikku!" he yelled sadly

Brad laughed, Tidus glared, God! this guy was really annoying, time to turn it up a little

"So Yuna" Tidus asked "You bucked Brad yet?" Yuna blushed and Tidus grinned, a win for him

Brad just cleared his throat "I will treat Yuna's body like a temple"

Tidus growled "My temple!"

"What was that!"

"I hate you!"

Brad walked towards Tidus, who clenched his fists, Yuna put her hands together and brought them to her chest, Rikku and Gippal stood beside each other watching

"I could tell you your faults Tidus, why you hate the world so much" Brad said as if he was a doctor

"Go for it" Tidus snarled

Brad cleared his throat "You have a superficial Charm which attracts practically no one hence why you are all alone. You are manipulative and conning you never the rights of others and see people as merely an instrument to be used and disposed of. You also have an extraordinary sense of self. Not to mention your shallow emotions, incapacity for love and lack of empathy... You seem to thrive on rage and abuse, alternating with small expressions of love and approval which unfortunately produce an addictive cycle for the abuser which is you and the abused which is Yuna.."

"Did you just say i abuse Yuna!" Tidus interrupted the rage filling inside of him, he looked at Yuna who was looking at him with a sympathetic look on her face

Rikku looked as she saw the familiar red aura wrapping itself around him, she wondered what was Brad trying to prove, that Tidus was a monster? to turn Yuna against him? to break Tidus?

"Im not finished" Brad said annoyed "Why are so angry all the time hmm? I'm sure i can answer it, it's because you hardly have a soul anymore. And it wont be long until your demon consumes it all. Oh and your promiscuous sexual behavior has to stop, because Yuna is my toy now"

Brad walked over and grabbed Yuna and left the room.

Tidus was speechless, Rikku walked over to comfort him

"Tidus..."

Tidus let out a scream of frustration and dropped to the floor he started pounding it before he stopped and sat there for a minute. He then brought his knees up beside his chest and put his hands on his head, his hands gripping painfully into his hair, Rikku was scared in case he started ripping it out in his frustration, she walked over until she was behind him and sat down beside him pulling him into her

"Tidus!" she said, she's never seen him like this, he weakly dropped his head onto her shoulder for a couple of seconds before leaping up and pushing her aside

"Leave me alone!" Tidus screamed before he stormed out of the room, Rikku and Gippal looked at each other

"We have to do something about that dickhead!"

"And fast!"

**Ohh a plan**

**anyway read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter, its raining today, not that i really care about the weather, i just thought i would let you know**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine...YET!**

**xxxx**

Yuna looked around at the park, the playground was filled with children, playing and laughing, on the seats where the concerned parents talked amongst themselves. She turned in the other direction of the lake behind her and saw Tidus lying behind her, his eyes closed. He had his hands behind his head, silently sleeping. She smiled slightly and turned around again, In the forest she saw Gippal up a tree and Rikku probably yelling at him to get him down. And Paine and Baralai where walking around the park, holding hands.

Yuna lay back on the grass, she ended up lying beside Tidus, she turned around to face him feeling hs warm breath on her face, she cuddled closer to him nudging him with her head to try and wake him up.

"Tidus" she whispered, Tidus groaned and turned on his back, Yuna sat up and poked him

"Tidus" she said again, he sat up and and rubbed his eyes

"What!" he said slightly annoyed

"You were alseep" Yuna said softly, Tidus looked at her disbelievingly

"I know! I planned that!"

Yuna tilted her head slightly "Are you alright?" she asked, Tidus looked and her, then lay back on the ground

"When's Brad coming back?" Tidus asked, obviously that was what was wrong, Yuna lay back down beside him

"He's left for a week, he will be back next Saturday"

"A week?"

"Yeah"

"Damn" Tidus sat up again and looked up to see Gippal jumping down out of his tree, nearly killing Rikku in the process, and running towards him. Gippal ran over and jumped and landed beside Tidus, grinning, he was holding something green in his hand, Tidus prayed it wasn't some child's toy

"Look!" Gippal yelled, as held up a leaf, which had a face drew on it in black marker, Tidus looked at him, lost for words yet again, suddenly Rikku sat down beside Tidus and made him jump

"Ahh" Tidus screamed, instinctively shielding Yuna grabbing her and pulling her into her arms, he looked over at Rikku and glared

"Don't do that" he warned, Rikku laughed

"Well is it my fault you are so tense?" she teased, Tidus glared at her still having Yuna comfortably still in his arms, Gippal was sitting on the ground playing with his leaf

"Mr leaf, i love you! Mr leaf!" Gippal sang happily, the three looked at him, was he always going to be like this? Rikku sighed, Yuna and Paine didn't know how lucky they were, at least Tidus and Baralai's personality didn't turn out like this. She looked over at Tidus and Yuna, yeah they sure had problems, and smiled at the two of them.

Tidus gave her a strange stare as Yuna happily waved, Gippal threw his leaf down on the ground

"Bad leaf" suddenly he threw it down on the ground, Rikku looked at him

"BAD LEAF!" he screamed, Rikku was taken aback and clung to Tidus's right arm

"W-what did it to do you?" she stammered, Gippal glared at her

"Your cheating on me!" he accused

"..." Rikku like Tidus was at a loss for words, Gippal was always accusing her of cheating, with the most random of people and even sometimes objects

"With who?" she asked

"Mr leaf" he said turning away from her, yup it was an object today, she was cheating on him with a leaf...Gippal had lost his mind...Even more so than before, Rikku could hear Tidus laughing and Yuna giggling slightly. It wasn't that funny, Gippal accused her of cheating on him with stupid stuff all the time, then again they could be laughing at something completely different, Rikku turned around to see Tidus get up and walk away not before he put his hand on Yuna's shoulder his way of saying "I'll be right back",he was clearly going for a cigarette or he would of took Yuna with him, deciding she wanted one too Rikku got up and followed saying to Yuna she was going to the bathroom as Yuna would pout if Rikku told her the truth

**xxxx**

Yuna sighed, it was obvious the both of them were away to have a smoke, she found it disgusting, of course she loved the both of them so she would have to deal with it. She looked over at Gippal who was sulking. Yuna scooted over towards him

"Are you okay?" Yuna asked politely, Gippal looked up

"No" he said sadly, Yuna looked at him and tilted her head slightly

"Why?" she asked

Gippal looked at her, a shocked expression on his face, as though he couldn't believe that she didn't know

"Rikku" he stated "Mr Leaf was looking at her, it was obvious, he wanted her!" Gippal got up ran to where he threw down "Mr Leaf" and ripped him up, he running back to where Yuna was sitting and sat down grinning

"There! problem gone" he said in a sing-song voice

"..."

Before Yuna could react Paine came over holding her phone out as if it was contaminated

"It's Brad" Paine said tossing the phone over to Yuna, Yuna picked it up

"Hey Brad how are you..."

Baralai, Gippal and Paine watched as Yuna screamed and threw down the phone, she looked at them then ran off

"..."

Baralai and Paine looked at each other

"MR LEAF!!NO WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" Gippal screamed as he held the torn remainders of his beloved leaf in his hands

**xxxx**

Lying on the grass on the opposite side of the park Tidus lit up his cigarette, he stared at the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight, this was the first good day in ages, he knew it was because Brad wasn't here. That guy was just a cloud of doom, forcing Yuna to get married. And almost forcing him to leave. Suddenly his view was tainted by something being thrown over him he sat up and let the object fall into his lap. It was Rikku's coat, he turned to look at his left and saw his little sister sitting beside him, her hand out expecting.

Tidus sighed and reached his left hand into his right pocket, as his right hand was holding his beloved cigarette, and pulled out his cigarette packet, he tossed it to Rikku, who caught it with both hands

"Cheers" she said, taking her favourite lighter out and lighting up, Tidus looked and her and took a drag

"What do you want?" he asked, Rikku looked at him

"A cigarette, duh!" she replied, Tidus leaned in closer to her, Rikku leaned back she wasn't use to Tidus invading her personal space

"What are you really doing here?" he whispered, dangerously, Rikku didn't know what it was about her new brother, but there was something strange, maybe Brad was right, maybe was was losing it. No, no no no no! She shouldn't of thought that. It wasn't true

"Hmm" she mumbled "I wanted to see if you were okay, you know from the other night" Rikku explained, Tidus froze for a second and took a deep breath, Rikku let go of her breath that she had been holding

"Yeah i guess" Tidus said, flicking the butt of his cigarette in the opposite direction of the bin, Rikku tutted at this

"Good" she replied, things were slightly awkward now, they both sat in silence for a minute

"Well" Rikku said "Brad's gone for a week, we have Yunie all to ourselves"

"I have" Tidus corrected, Rikku frowned at him, It was her Yunie too!

"Anyway Tee" she grinned leaning towards him, Tidus just looked at her out of the corner of his eye

"Me and Gippal have a plan, to get rid of Brad. And to get you and Yunie back together" she said smirking

Tidus took out another cigarette and lit it up, before leaning into Rikku

"Tell me all about it" he smirked

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter muhahahaha...I get bored easily and i have a lot of free time at the weekdays **

**Disclaimer: Suqarenix owns all the characters..But not their personalities ;**

**xxxx**

"No! Yune Yune!" Tidus moaned

"Tidus come on!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"I'm tired!"

"You always say that!"

"That's because I'm tired!"

"Once more"

"No"

"Please"

"No!"

"I get down on my hands and knees"

"..."

Tidus and Yuna were sitting in her room, Yuna wanted Tidus to help her with her wedding speech, Brad phoned her up and said that they will be married as soon as he gets back, and of course Yuna has to be perfect. Yuna was sitting on the edge of her bed pouring over the ten sheet's she had to learn for her wedding speech, she was sitting with her legs crossed behind her, Tidus was lying on her pillows with his hands behind his head.

"He makes you sound like your the main lead in the play" Tidus said yawning slightly, Yuna frowned over at him.

"Well im not!" she said, her hurt sounded hurt and angry, "I'm going to be a "beautiful blushing bride."...So says Braddy"

Tidus's head shot up "Braddy?" hes voice filled with venom, Yuna looked at him.

"Yes i have to give him a nickname"

"Why?"

"Because!"

Yuna huffed crossing her arms her sheet's sitting neatly on her knee, Why shouldn't she have a cute nickname for her boyfriend, no!, soon-to-be-husband! Tidus stared at her a disbelieving look on his face. Yuna stared embarrassed slightly although it didn't show, did he think she was stupid or something?

"The only other person you have a nickname for is me" she heard Tidus say.

"..."

Yuna froze, that was right! Tidus and Yuna always call each other by their pet names, in company and alone, but mostly alone. Then it hit Yuna, she'll be married, she wont get to spend time with Tidus like this anymore,or her him call her by an affectionate nickname, or comfort her when shes upset. She looked over at him. He was seething although he had his eyes closed, he's probably trying to control himself from tearing her room apart, he seems so angry lately, could it be of her and Brad? although hes never voiced his anger, Would he not tell her if that was what was upsetting him? Or maybe it's something else? Rikku has been moody lately as well. Maybe it's their family problems? Maybe it's her?

Yuna moved onto her hands and knees, her sheet's dropped from her knee and slided onto the floor of her spotless bedroom, and crawled towards Tidus, he still had his eyes closed, Yuna crawled until she was right beside him, she placed her hand over his mouth. Tidus opened his eyes in surprise

"Shhh!" Yuna told him, Tidus gave her a strange look, was Yuna going to try and kill him, well this will be fun. Killed by a crazy person about to get married to a twat. Yuna took her scarf off and gagged him. Before Tidus could do anything Yuna grabbed his hands

Tidus mumbled complaints and obscenities, he obviously didn't not being the dominant person in their crazy relationship, Yuna giggled, no idea what came over her, she pushed Tidus further down and straddled him, Tidus just glared at her, she smirked, smirked! and started kissing his neck, she worked her face up to his face, pulled down her scarf and kissed Tidus deeply. Tidus brought his hands up bringing one to her head intertwining it with her hair, the other went under her shirt caressing the bare of her back, as Tidus brought his hands around to the front Yuna moaned slightly. It felt so right, her and Tidus. Together. The way it was meant to be.

Suddenly Tidus flipped Yuna over so she was lying on her back under him, she smiled sheepishly, Tidus grinned at her, Yuna brought her hand up under Tidus' coat, she looked at him as though she was asking him to take it of, he agreed, pullnig of his long gunner coat and throwing it near the door, Yuna undressed so she was in her underwear, she lay embarrassed, to Tidus it was endearing, he leaned in to kiss her. Before Tidus and Yuna could break apart the door went flying open and breaking

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Brad's voice was heard screaming, Tidus looked up to see him seething, Rikku was leaning at the door frame with one hand and the other holding the back of Gippal's shirt so he wouldn't attack Brad

"I told you not to go in here" Rikku said in a bored voice, "But did you listen to me, nope."

"DIE!" Gippal screamed, Rikku looked at him fondly

Brad seethed as Tidus walked to Yuna's wardrobe and took out her dressing gown, he threw it over her. Brad's eyes changed from their brown to a yellow, his body started glowing a yellow colour, Gippal and Tidus stared shocked, was he a demon too? but how!

"You think use three are the only ones... think again!" Brad yelled lunging for Tidus, Tidus still shocked turned around to block him but was too slow, Brad grabbed Tidus's shoulders and punched him in the face, Tidus lost his balance, Brad grabbed him again and threw him threw the balcony doors.

"Tidus!" Rikku and Yuna screamed running towards the door

Tidus lay on the ground, he groaned and stood up using his hands and knees, Bard hovered over him

"How annoying" Tidus complained, started to glow his infamous red glow, "You entering before me and Yune Yune got to the good stuff." he smirked

"Tidus.." Yuna whispered putting her clasping her hands and putting them to her chest, in a praying way.

Brad lunged at Tidus again, Tidus put his fists up ready for the impact, but Gippal stopped him.

"Don't you fucking hurt him!" he warned, Tidus grinned behind him

Brad glared he turned to walk away, he took something out of his pocket and threw it at Tidus, it was a dart Tidus blocked it but it went into his arm

"It is done" Brad said before he vanished, Yuna ran towards Tidus

"Are you okay?" she asked, Tidus grinned at her

"Of course i...ARGHHHH" Tidus dropped to the ground gripping his arm in agony, Yuna knelled down beside him, Tidus's head fell back as he fainted, Yuna caught him, holding his head in-between both her arms

"Tidus, Tidus! TIDUS!!"

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that i don't own anything**

**xxxx**

Tidus sat at the edge of the cliff near Roger's house, watching the sunset from where he was sitting. For some reason everyone is attracted to a setting sun, he wondered why? Is it because its fading? or because the darkness is coming and people are secretly attracted to the darkness but don't want to admit it, he looked down at the beach to see Yuna walking along the shore, she was pretty quiet with him lately, well it's not his fault Brad took a psycho and tried to kill him. Well he guessed he did ruin her relationship with the man, but he was a fruit anyway, and extremely bossy, Yuna doesn't need an arrogant man. Tidus wasn't arrogant he was just simply better than everyone else. He sighed and took his cigarette packet out of his pocket and lit it.

Rikku walked out of Rogers house and noticed Tidus sitting by the cliff side, he has been very dismissive lately, the tension between everyone was awful, she decided she needed to do something, to comfort him. Besides Gippal was safely tucked in bed, well chained, we wouldn't want him escaping during the night after he demanded this morning that everyone watched him jump of the cliff. Just so he can prove that he can fly

"Tidus" she called, he had his back to her but waved his cigarette to show that he has acknowledged her. She smiled and walked over towards him to sit down

"How are you?" she said, sitting down beside him on the grass

"Well i could be better" he said bitterly, taking a drag of his cigarette

"It will be fine"

"How?"

"Your so pessimistic!"

"Of course i am, i hate everyone and everything, It's my job to be pessimistic. God if we had anymore optimistic people in our group it would be a musical!"

Rikku laughed, probably the first real laugh in days. No ones been laughing much lately, Rikku glanced at her brother as he the the cigarette butt down on the ground and lifted the packet for another one. She decided if anytime was a good time to ask the dreaded question, that time was now

"Tidus?"

Tidus turned to look at her an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth, he mumbled something, his way of saying "What do you want?"

"W-what did Roger say, can he do anything to help?" Rikku asked, Tidus sighed and rubbed his eyes

"No" he replied "He has no idea what that was"

Rikku sighed "So what are you gonna do" she said timidly, the last thing she needed to do was to make him angry

"Live with it. What happened happens, Right? no point going on about something he know nothing about. Besides It's not like it will kill me " Tidus said standing up and throwing the other cigarette butt to the ground, he reached into his pocket for another, but Rikku grabbed his hand

"That's enough" she said sternly

"Yes mother" Tidus said as he mockingly bowed to her, he smirked and walked to the direction of Rogers house in his dramatic way,. Rikku sighed even at intense moments Tidus would always be a dickhead, she but got up and followed.

**xxxx**

Roger pinched the bridge oh his nose in concentration, this was like nothing he has ever seen before, and of course for a genius it was also extremely frustrating. The dart was filled with some sort of chemical he was now analysing, the chemical was a deep crimson color

"Strange" he muttered to himself, "Very strange" Roger lifted it up an examined it

"WHAT YA DOING!?" Gippal yelled in his ear, Roger jumped so much that he almost dropped the test tube he was holding the chemical in

"G-Gippal" he managed to stutter out "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Gippal stood there grinning at him, Roger looked at the expression on his face and groaned

"What do you want!" he complained turning around and putting the test tube back into it's container, the last thing he needed was Gippal to smash it, giggle and run away. Gippal continued to smile, Roger sighed, did he ever get upset? maybe if he told him that Batman wasn't real, but even to Roger that was low. Roger turned around to face Gippal again, who was still smiling, and sighed again.

"Gippal. What are you doing here?" Roger asked as calmly as he could muster, Gippal grinned

"I ran away, it's bedtime but i don't want to go to bed."

"..."

The door to Roger's laboratory flew open and Tidus strided in, followed by Rikku and Yuna, he turned around coat floating behind him and saw Gippal and Roger and walked over. Gippal grinned even more as he saw Tidus. Roger just groaned more

"Here comes trouble" he muttered as Tidus walked over grabbed a chair and sat down, putting his feet on the desk. Rikku walked over and Gippal ran and hugged her legs

"...Hey Gippal" she said embarrassed as Tidus gave them a weird look, Yuna walked over to the desk Tidus was resting his feet on and sat down, giving Tidus a little smile

Roger looked at the four, "Oh were only missing Paine and Baralai..." The moment he said that the doors went flying open once more and Paine came striding in with Baralai whimpering behind

Tidus smirked as the two came over

"Oh Baralai!" he exclaimed "Losing to a man again!"

Paine was furious, she lunged for Tidus, he quickly jumped out the way, turned his body around and grabbed Paine before she hit the table. She was now lying in his arms looking furiously up at him, Tidus smirked

"Ohhh i love a fast woman!" he mocked, Tidus grabbed Paine's head and pulled her, by her hair, into a deep kiss. Paine's body dropped, shocked

There was silence, Rikku was stunned, obviously her brother has just gone insane, there was no other reason...Nope no other reason he has definitely lost his mind. Then she remembered, of course that was it! Gippal's face went blank, he was in complete shock. Tidus had went insane or worse! he actually likes Paine!

Yuna just sat there stunned, her Tidus? kissing Paine? Paine! what did she have that she didn't! well she's not going to get away with this. Baralai clenched his fists, Paine was his woman, Tidus has Yuna, he will fight for Paine!

Before Yuna or Baralai could do anything about it, Rikku grabbed Tidus and pulled his off Paine, Tidus looked at Rikku and smirked he looked down at Paine, who was blushing, and cruelly dropped her on the ground.

He looked around at everyone and saw the expression on everyone's face

"Why so serious?" he asked

Yuna and Baralai both huffed and stormed out of the room, Gippal scratched his head nervously, Roger went back to working on his experiment and Paine got up and rubbed her head, while having Rikku stare daggers at her. Paine looked up to see her glaring

"What!" Paine shouted, Rikku glared

"You upset Yuna!" Rikku half yelled half cried, Tidus was taken aback why wasn't he blamed? then again why did he do that in the first place?

"I upset Yuna?!"

"I'm glad we agree!"

"Why you..."

Before Paine could finish her insult Rikku interuppted her "...You know Tidus isn't well right now and he will do crazy stupid things! why do you think Yuna has been avoiding him..."

"Wait wait wait" Tidus interrupted "You knew?"

Rikku looked at him apologetically "Well...Yeah, sometimes you do really mean things and you don't even realize it...Do you remember what just happened now?" she asked her brother, he put his hands on his hips and titled his head thinking

"Paine upset Yuna!" was his answer, Paine looked as though she was about to kill him

"...You pulled Paine into a kiss" Rikku explained

"A painful kiss!" Paine added, Rikku glared at her, Tidus looked shocked, then grossed out

"Ew!" Tidus said after a while, screwing up his face

"What's that suppose to mean!" Paine yelled, Rikku cringed, poor Paine

"Your ugly duh!" Tidus rolled his eyes at Paine's stupidity, he went to leave the room

"Hey where are you going!" Paine yelled. Tidus kept on walking obviously Paine wasn't important enough to talk too

"Where are you going?" Rikku asked

"Yuna!" Tidus replied

Rikku turned around and faced Paine with a sly look on her face

"You look just like your brother, right now" Paine complained

"Well it's better than looking like you"

**xxxx**

"I do forgive you"

"I don't believe you. Forgive me!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

Yuna sighed, she really did forgive Tidus, but he was to stubborn to believe her, Yuna leaned across the bed they were both sitting on and pulled Tidus into a deep kiss, both wrapped themselves around each other and lay down on the bed. After a couple of minutes Yuna broke away

"Believe me now?" she said smiling, Tidus grinned and leaned into Yuna again to steal another kiss

The door went flying open and Gippal skipped in, Tidus groaned

"Tidus!" Gippal yelled, Tidus sat up on the bed

"What!" he said bitterly

"Tidus!"

"...What"

"Tidus!"

"Gippal!" Tidus yelled "I'm right here!"

"Tidus!"

"For the love of God, what!?"

Gippal grinned and ran over towards him, jumping on Yuna's bed

"Roger knows! Roger knows!" Gippal said jumping up and down on the bed

"Roger knows what?" Yuna asked sitting up beside Tidus and tilting her head

"He knows a lot!" Gippal replied

"..."

"Gippal?"

"Yeah!"

"Leave."

Gippal laughed "Anyway, Roger wants us to all come down to his laboratory as soon as, so i came to get use" Gippal said in a singsong voice, Gippal jumped of the bed and ran out of the room. Tidus and Yuna looked at each other, Yuna smiled a reassuring smile.

"It will be fine" she said kissing Tidus on the cheek, Tidus put his hands to where Yuna kissed him and smiled slightly

"Yeah" he got of the bed and walked towards the door, he stopped and held out his hand, Yuna smiled and ran over towards Tidus to hold his hand

**xxxx**

Tidus and Yuna walked in to Rogers laboratory to see that everyone else was there. Gippal was sitting on the ground grinning, Rikku was sitting on the desk Tidus had his feet rested on before, Baralai was sitting in the chair and Paine was leaning against the wall

"I hate you!" Paine said to Tidus

"And I deeply dislike you. Honestly, it keeps me up at night" came Tidus reply, Yuna squeezed his hand, It was her Tidus! not Paine's! she didn't appreciate Paine flirting with him at all

Tidus grinned and sat down on the desk beside Rikku, he motioned to Yuna to sit on his knee, she walked over and he grabbed her sides and yanked her up onto him, once she got settled he reached into his pocket pulling out his cigarette's and his lighter, he opened the packet and grabbed one out with his teeth. He offered the packet to Rikku but she turned it down, she's already has twenty five cigarette's today, probably to do with nerves. Paine was glaring at Tidus the whole time, once her lit his cigarette he noticed her glaring he gave her the finger and went on to talk to Yuna

Rikku smiled, it was nice to see Tidus being mean to other people and not her!

Roger came in "I have some news"

Tidus looked over at him and grinned

"Good or bad?" he asked

**xxxx**

**Yay this chapter is done! woop woop!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another new chapter woop woop!! I've decided to make it more mellow haha (Mello) and have them sort of away from most of the action for a while, get into the random stuff again, i might throw in a camping trip, this story will be longer than my last one so I'll have the action and stuff at the ending chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**xxxx**

Roger came in "I have some news"

Tidus looked over at him and grinned

"Good or bad?" he asked

Roger grinned "Good!" he declared happily, "The chemical inside you will not kill you. But it will make you do things you don't normally do.." he looked at Paine guiltily, she blushed, still just because Tidus has went insane due to that chemical inside of him that doesn't mean that SHE should get the blame, she didn't kiss him. But to Paine it was now water under the bridge, she was making sure to stay away from Tidus from now on.

"I'm working on a cure for you, to take the toxic chemicals out of your body" Roger said, "Just in-case" he added as he saw the look on Yuna's face, "And i want use to lay low for a while, I shall let use stay in my house.."

"That's great!" Yuna interrupted, she jumped up and down then ran towards Tidus, grabbing him arm and kissing him "I'm so happy!"

"You couldn't half tell" came Tidus's reply, he smiled at Yuna as she squeezed his arm.

"Anyway" Roger continued "As I was saying, I want use to lay low for a while, we don't need any disturbances while i try to look more into this Brad character"

Tidus folded his arms, he didn't like the idea of lying low, he looked around and by the looks of it neither did the other five well excluding Rikku and Yuna, who looked rather ecstatic. Paine sighed that's all she needed, being stuck with Yuna and Rikku complaining about their man troubles, although Paine couldn't really blame them, Tidus and Gippal's moods changed like every five minutes. It must be impossible to have a normal relationship with them. Baralai on the other hand was sweet to her all the time, a little annoying, but Paine loved it really.

Yuna smiled over at Rikku, who smiled back, lying low was a good way for them to have some alone time with Tidus and Gippal, by God they needed it!

Roger walked over to his desk and opened the front drawer, he took out an envelope and handed it to Tidus.

"This" he said handing it over "Contains five keys to my house in Kilika, there is a piece of paper with the address on it and the pin-code for the alarm.

"Wow" Tidus grinned "an alarm code eh? must be some house" Roger beamed at him.

"Of course it is!" he said excitedly "I wish i had more time to live there...But sadly there are always more inventions to be discovered."

"Hey wait" Rikku spoke up "There's only five keys, but theirs six of us. How does that work?"

Roger gave her an "are you kidding me" look, he shook his head slightly and nodded in the direction of Gippal, who was attempting to knock over an expensive looking piece of machinery but Bararalai was stopping him, Paine, Rikku, Tidus and Yuna nodded in understanding. Gippal would probably try and eat the key or worse throw it at people and once they pick it up, scream and say they stole it! Rikku did not need a scene like that again, It was hard going out with him in public so lying low was a great idea.

As everyone turned to leave, Tidus stopped and waited behind to talk to Roger, who was currently still working on the formula.

"Yes Tidus what is it?" he asked in a bored sort of tone, but Tidus knew rightly Roger loved him! he couldn't possibly be bored!

"I was wondering old man...Why let us stay in your house, If we're perfectly safe here? Why go through all this trouble?"

Roger sat down the formula he was currently working on and turned around to face Tidus, he took of his safety goggles and let them lie around his neck, he looked at Tidus

"Because..." he started "I had a son like you. A demon."

Tidus gave a startled expression, Roger chuckled slightly at it.

"But unfortunately, he became corrupted, the demon voice inside him was too much for him to take. So he left."

"Where did he go?" Tidus asked.

"He started up a group of demon's in the far end of Luca. Although each of these demon's believed that humans were weak and beneath them. And sought to destroy them all."

"That's all well and good. But what does that have to do with me?"

"I believe that Brad was it?" Tidus nodded in agreement "That Brad is a part of this demon clan."

"Why would he want to marry Yuna then?"

"Well Yuna is pretty"

"W-WHAT!!"

"Hey calm down! I'm just saying!"

Tidus sighed and put his hand on his hip and put his left hand in the air slightly, "Fine."

"Fine?"

"You want to protect me. I got it. Why didn't you say so you old fart"

"Who are you calling an old fart?!"

"Your the genius you figure it out" Tidus joked, he turned on his heels and walked to the door, waving behind to Roger as he left.

"Yes" Roger mumbled to himself "Those three certainly are something."

**xxxx**

The house was built on a cliff side at Kilika, a cliff side how ironic for a old hermit like Roger, the house had nothing outside it but a pond and some trees. The inside was different. There was three bedrooms, each bedroom had a double bed with two wardrobes and two side drawers, each with their own bathroom, a kitchen with all the latest gadgets, a dining room with a table big enough to fit eight people, the living room had a TV and a games console, the settee could fit the six of them on it no problem. Of course in the living room their was also bookcases filled with books, lots of DVDs and CDs and a working fireplace.

"Oh this is lovely!" Yuna exclaimed "Really pretty!" Yuna skipped around the rooms, Tidus following behind her carrying her suitcase.

"Pick a room!" he demanded, Yuna decided to pick the room nearest to the stairs, if there's a murder in the house she will be able to protect everyone, although she wont tell Tidus that's the reason she wants the room. He's mean that way and will take it off her.

"This one!" she declared happily leaping into the room and jumping on the bed, Tidus stood outside staring at her.

"..." why was she so happy, it just a room?

Tidus lifted Yuna's suitcases and brought it outside, he could hear the springs of the bed squeaking as Yuna was jumping up and down.

"Tidus what are you waiting for join me!" Yuna squealed.

"..."

"I'll pass" Tidus said, unpacking Yuna's things, Yuna jumped of the bed and ran over and hugged him. Tidus turned around and caught her lifting her up in the air slightly, Yuna wrapped her legs around him and kissed him, Tidus grabbed Yuna's sides and deepened the kiss, he moved so he had Yuna against the wall, she wrapped her arms around his head and intertwined her fingers through his hair, Tidus smirked into the kiss, using the wall and her legs to keep herself up, Tidus moved his hands up her shirt, Yuna moaned slightly and Tidus bit down slightly on her lower lip.

"Ew!" came a voice from the doorway.

Tidus and Yuna broke apart and Tidus grinned at the disgusted look on his sisters face, he let Yuna down gently and looked down at her, she was the color of his aura, bless her.

"You didn't have to come in" Tidus said walking towards his little sister, Rikku folded her arms.

"The door was open"

"You didn't have to look"

Both siblings glared at each other, all of a sudden they heard a person screaming "YOU ATE MY ICE CREAM!!" from downstairs in the kitchen, Tidus looked over to Yuna who was unpacking, she nodded in confirmation, Rikku and Tidus looked at each other again.

"Gippal" they muttered both running out of the room to see what was wrong with their insane friend.

As Tidus and Rikku came rushing into the kitchen they saw first Gippal, lying on the middle of the kitchen floor covered in something brown, they assumed to be chocolate ice-cream, well, more like hoped. The next thing they saw was Paine leering at Gippal a knife in one hand and an empty ice-cream carton, then there was Baralai who was hiding in the corner where the dishwasher and washing machine were.

"Well" Tidus said stepping into the kitchen grinning "We thought Gippal was the one that was yelling"

Paine turned quickly towards Tidus, Rikku could of sworn that if Tidus had a soul it would of died from the look Paine was giving him. Rikku his behind Tidus

"Are you calling me a man!" Paine screamed, Gippal ran over and hid behind Tidus as well, he caught Rikku's eye and waved, she shook her head, God he can be so stupid sometimes.

"..."

Tidus looked at Paine, a brief look of bewilderment dawned upon his face, he quickly replaced it with his trademark smirk

"Paine if you ever become a mother, can i have one of your puppies?" Tidus joked, Rikku slapped her hand to her forehead, oh my god! this is going to cause a riot.

Paines eyes burned crimson red, she lifted up a knife and threw it in the direction of Tidus, Tidus dodged it and Yuna walked into the room, the knife went flying past and hit the door almost hitting Yuna.

"Paine watch it!" Rikku yelled

Yuna looked around the room, oblivious "What happened?" she asked

Tidus laughed slightly and walked over towards Yuna pulling her towards him and giving her a kiss on the forehead,

"Oh Gippal ate Paine's ice-cream" Yuna looked up at him a shocked expression on her face.

"No!" she exclaimed

"..."

"Yes!" Tidus exclaimed as well, copying Yuna.

"B-But why!" Yuna said pulling away from him, Tidus looked at her

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, for real this time "You women are insane!"

"I'M INSANE!" Yuna yelled, Tidus took a step backwards nearly tripping over Gippal who was lying on the floor again

Tidus bit back a comeback, Yuna has been a bit moody lately and if Yuna wants to take a psycho about bloody ice-cream then Tidus will just let her.

"Yunie come on lets leave" Rikku said guiding Yuna out of the kitchen

Tidus walked over and helped Baralai out of the corner

"She's the first in her family born without a tail" Tidus complained

"Pie!" Gippal yelled

**xxxx**

Yuna lay on her and Tidus's bed, he was sleeping soundly, she hasn't talked to him since she yelled at him earlier on, it wasn't her fault, her emotions got the best of her as they have been doing the past few days, Although she will apologize first thing in the morning, she'll make him breakfast in bed, as long as he doesn't actually eat it on their bed. She told Paine about it, who was shocked, but i guess Paine decided to eat "Chocobo's Skinny Ice-cream" as a way to get over it, and obviously snap at everyone, I guess Paine want's to be Yuna's moody side so she doesn't have to. Of course she was waiting to tell Rikku in the morning, when they go out shopping for food, Gippal ate it all, so they can have most of the afternoon to talk about it.

Yuna got up and crossed the room and looked out of the window, she placed her hands over her stomach and rubbed it, she looked back at Tidus, he looked so peaceful and...innocent.

He was lying on his back his left hand lying on his stomach, and his right hand was gripping the bedsheets beneath him, his hair was messed up and his bans were in his eyes, his mouth was slightly open, she could hear his faint breathing. And to finish of this beautiful image a stream on moonlight hit his face, bringing his features to life.

Yuna smiled, It would be nice to have two of them

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay another new chapter, my chapters seems to be getting longer, which is good, to all who care i do like Paine, i do. I don't hate her. Although i love Tidus more this is for DemonsCanLove**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Squarenix does woop woop and also Tidus's quote was from Sugarcube by Porcelain and the tramps**

**xxxx**

Tidus jumped up suddenly, he looked around, Yuna was lying sleeping soundly beside him, he glanced outside, it was still slightly dark, it must be early morning then. He smiled slightly and looked over towards the bathroom, well he was up now so he might as well go get dressed.

Tidus hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom he closed the door and turned on the shower. Waiting a couple of minutes for the warm water to turn on he got undressed. A couple of minutes later when the bathroom was nicely steamed up due to the water now being a toasty temperature Tidus decided to take off his boxers and hop into the shower, he was just about to step into it when the door went flying open and Gippal ran in.

"TIDUS!" he yelled, Tidus turned around and quickly dove for the towel and wrapped it around himself, just as he stood up and maintained his angsty composure, Rikku popped her head in, Just in time he knew she would be there too, her and Gippal come as a pair now, like owner and pet.

"What do use want?" Tidus asked annoyed, did they have to ruin his day so early in the morning, he looked at them, they were both grinning like idiots, oh god that's all he needed! Gippal already was an idiot he didn't need his sister turning into one too. Imagine what the children would look like.

"We know!" they both yelled simultaneously, Rikku started jumping up and down excited while Gippal was licking the water from the shower, Tidus grabbed him and steered him away from his shower

"Tidus!" Rikku complained, Tidus turned to look at her

"What!" he said sternly, giving her a slight glare, Rikku swallowed, wow he must be annoyed

"Well you completely just blanked us!"

"Meanie!" Gippal added

Tidus looked at the two, they both looked at him like two children do when their parents have just grounded them, or said they can have any sweets

"What's with the faces?" Tidus asked

Rikku huffed and turned her back folding her arms, "I thought you would be grinning from ear to ear"

Tidus sighed be looked longingly behind him at the warm shower, oh how good it would feel to just get into it!

"Well I'm not, so leave! It's bloody six in the morning!"

"..."

Rikku looked at him, "Your a freak! why the hell are you up so early!"

"Why are you!"

"Me and Gippal were up all night! we were too excited about the news"

"I don't want to know about you and Gippal's kinky animal lusts!"

"Your unbelievable you know that!"

"I'm a tiger!" Gippal yelled clawing at Tidus, Tidus swatted him away.

"No your not!"

"Why ruin my dreams!"

"What's all this noise" a voice said from the door

The three turned around to see Yuna standing at the doorway of the bathroom rubbing her eyes, the beside table light was now on, the faint light could be seen behind Yuna. Of course the bathroom light was on too, even Tidus isn't weird enough to get a shower in the dark, now Gippal. Is another story, he would, poor thing.

"These two idiots, burst into the bathroom, when i was about to get into the shower!" Tidus complained glaring at the pair

Yuna chuckled slightly, Rikku looked at her and mouthed "I know" then smirked, Yuna opened her mouth in surprise then closed it

"Right use two. Let Tidus get his shower"

"Fine! Let's go Kitty-Kat!" Gippal said smiling

Rikku looked at him "Kitty-Kat?" she asked, he looked at her

"Your Kitty-Kat. I'm Tiger-Man duh!" Gippal rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

Rikku laughed and hugged him muttering something in his ear, both of them left the room

Tidus sighed and got into the shower, Yuna was about to leave the room but Tidus called her back

"Yuna?" he asked

Yuna turned around, "Yes?"

"Do you have any idea what they are talking about?"

Yuna froze. Uh-oh! what will she say? will she tell him, no, not yet. He's in a bad mood, she'll do it later. Yuna blushed with embarrassment and also she was going to lie

"N-no i don't"

Tidus brushed the wet hair out of his face, "Oh alright. Rikku's lost it."

Yuna laughed "Yeah, i guess"

**xxxx**

"You haven't told him yet" Rikku asked Yuna, both of them were currently in the park, yes Kilika does have a park.

"No not yet" Yuna looked at Rikku and smiled slightly, "I don't know what his reaction would be."

Rikku looked down on the ground, yeah that's true, Tidus's reaction's to shocking news varies in the circumstances, once he flipped a table in the middle of dinner because Yuna was going out with Brad, once he laughed hysterically when Rikku told him Gippal got run over and once he just left the room when Yuna had told him that he needed to pay the rent like a normal person. If he did any of those things to Yuna i am sure she would feel insulted, or cry, or both! and Rikku wasn't going to let that happen!

"How did you find out anyway?" Yuna stopped and asked Rikku

Both of them were walking around the pond, Yuna bought some bread so they could throw it to the ducks, Rikku agreed as it was quite relaxing, aren't pregnant people supposed to relax alot. Rikku was sure that would be hard in their new home as Roger calls in the middle of the night and during most times of the day, She would do the same thing, to make sure nothing is broken...Or eaten.

"Gippal told me" Rikku stated, Yuna frowned

"Gippal?"

"Yeah Gippal."

"How does he know?"

"I think Paine told him."

"Paine?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Oh Yunie!" Rikku said getting annoyed "This isn't twenty questions...Why does it bother you"

Yuna huffed and looked away "It's just...I wanted to tell people. It's my baby!"

Rikku looked at her sympathetically, I guess she would react the same too

"Alright Yunie. well you can tell Tidus!" Rikku said smiling, and if Paine told him, Rikku would kill her, jump up and down and kill her

Yuna smiled "Lets head back"

Both girls giggled and started to head home, but not before buying some nice baby clothes.

**xxxx**

Tidus lay himself on his and Yuna's bed, what a day! Yuna and Rikku went out. Baralai and Paine were attempting to start a relationship, but Baralai was too shy, Tidus had lost patience with him. And Gippal kept running around singing "I know something you don't know!"

Then it hit Tidus! Yuna, she was emotional, snappy, avoiding him. It all lead to one thing...

...Yuna was cheating on him, the voice inside him told him, punish her, she deserves it.

"Oh well then!" Tidus yelled, to himself, he's been hanging around with Gippal to much.

"Tidus!" he heard Yuna's voice call

Ahaha this was it, he'll give her a piece of his mind, he can afford to lose some, unlike Gippal.

Yuna walked into their room. It was empty

"Tidus?" she called again, he must be here, where else would he be!

Yuna walked over towards the bed and set down her cat all of a sudden she felt someone grab her wrists, she gasped, suddenly she was flipped onto the bed, Yuna looked up to meet the now redish eyes of Tidus, glittering manically, he smirked down at her

"Cheat on me will you, bitch!"

Yuna blinked, he's went insane

"Tidus.." she began

"SHUT UP!" Tidus yelled, Yuna gulped, he was grasping her wrists quite tightly. It hurt

Tidus got up off Yuna and walked over towards the door, Yuna sat up on the bed and watched him, he locked it, Yuna tilted her head confused, why was Tidus doing this? he didn't seriously think that she would cheat on him...Did he?

Tidus started to laugh mainically, his aura turning crimson, he clenched his hands, Yuna heard the bones crunching in his hands and winced, she got up and tried to console him

"Well now" he said laughing

"Ti-" Yuna was cut short, Tidus caught her by the throat and pinned her aginst the wall

He leaned into her, moving his mouth up her neck and onto her ear,

"I'm gonna' touch you, taste you, tease you, show you...What I've been waiting for" he whispered dangerously in her ear, Yuna felt shivers up her spine. And not the good shivers, Tidus was seriously scaring her, he actually believes she cheated on him, what gave him that idea

"TIDUS!!" Rikku yelled bursting through the door, she rubbed her shoulder and quickly ran over to him dragging him off Yuna, Yuna fell to the ground gasping slightly

"What is wrong with you!" Rikku yelled, Tidus glared at her dangerously

"Shes cheating on me." he stated, quite calmly

Yuna got up of the ground, the put her hands to her stomach and blew her hair out her eyes "I'm pregnant!"

Tidus mouth dropped, her turned around to face Yuna

"Oh so he got you pregnant now! WHO IS HE!"

"..."

Rikku slapped her hand to her forehead, God! how stubborn!

Yuna walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"It's yours" she said her eyes swelling up slightly, she laughed happily

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another new chapter, im doing this before i go to school, yay another day of wanting to kill everyone in that place, anyway I'll do some now and then finish it of later, i might put off this story for a while and finish of stuck in a tent with Matt oh my!...But we'll see**

**I almost forgot about updating if DemonsCanLove hadn't reminded me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, for the like 9th time! **

**xxxx**

Yuna lay awake staring at the ceiling the sweat running down her face, she rolled over onto her back, she was far to warm! she pulled herself over the bed sheets and lay on top of them again she was far too warm, the sweat was pouring out of her. She glared over at Tidus, It was all his fault! He had decided that Yuna wasn't allowed to be cold, as a cold can somehow kill his child! so he decided to have the heating on full blast twenty four hours a day. Yuna sighed how can he sleep through this heat? It's like there bed is on fire, not that! shes going to say that to Tidus, he'll just smirk and say something totally inappropriate.

Yuna put her hands on her stomach again, she smiled each time she did it It was wonderful the feelings she felt, knowing that her and Tidus will start a family...Well hopefully, Tidus's reaction to the news that she was pregnant wasn't what she was expecting at all

**Flashback**

_"..."_

_Rikku looked at Tidus, he looked from Yuna to Rikku, his face went pale and he looked as though he was about to be sick_

_"Oh fuck" he said finally, Yuna removed her hand from his shoulder, as though she had been burnt by his words, she frowned at him_

_"That is all you can say?" she asked hurt, he looked at her, a blank expression drew onto his face instead of his normal cocky smirk, Yuna felt anger build up inside of her, he didn't have to be so...so calm about it! he could at least throw a tantrum, a hissy fit, curse a lot, laugh manically, tut, sigh, fold his arms, something! to show he cares!_

_Rikku sighed, she always got herself into awkward situations, well at least now she was an auntie! and Gippal can be a uncle, wait! no! her niece/nephew! _

_Tidus walked towards the window and looked out, he quickly shut the blinds and walked towards Yuna, she stepped back slightly, he was acting crazy again_

_"Who touched you?" he asked, Yuna felt another pang of annoyance, he doesn't actually STILL think she cheated did he!?_

_"Tidus i didn't cheat on you!" Yuna yelled, Rikku cringed, Yuna angry was scary, she looked around and wondered where Gippal was, normally he would burst in around about now, she needed some comic relief._

_Tidus put his hand up in the air, like a surrendering motion, and waved it absentmindedly_

_"That's not what i meant" he said he stood behind Yuna and put his arms around her_

_"Has any dirty people touched you?" he asked again_

_"..."_

_"No!" Yuna yelled, Tidus turned her around and looked into her eyes_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"What a stupid question!" Yuna exclaimed, Tidus shook his head_

_"We need to get you a shot" Yuna's mouth dropped open, needles! near her! for no apparent reason!_

_"W-why!"_

_"You might be infected"_

_"We're not dealing with zombies!"_

_Tidus shook his head, Yuna just gawked at him, he was either very stubborn or has just lost it completely, Rikku took the opportunity to leave the room, hehe Yunie's on her own! she didn't want to deal with Tidus when he has become an insane person._

_Tidus turned to face Yuna, while he was refiling threw her drawers,_

_"I want to make sure your healthy"_

_Yuna smiled, that was nice, he does care!_

_"Right!" he said turning around and clapping his hands together "Since you have the worst balance in the world we must childproof everything, we should of done that because of Gippal."_

_Yuna blushed, her balance wasn't that bad! okay so maybe it was...Just a little_

_"You have to watch what you eat" Tidus started listing things using his fingers "Keep away from animals and..."_

_Yuna interrupted him by bringing him into a kiss, she broke away and smiled_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too" Tidus smiled, he pulled Yuna into a hug, Yuna snuggled into him, she has never been so happy in her whole life._

**End of flashback**

Yuna got of bed and decided to get a bath, as getting a shower was apparently to dangerous, she walked into the bathroom and looked at the bubble warp that has been placed everywhere, for her safety of course.

"I might suffocate" she muttered to herself, turning the taps for her bath

**xxxx**

Paine and Baralai were in the living room watching a movie, while Yuna and Rikku were making lunch, It wasn't a particularly scary movie it was "House of Wax" but of course Baralai was terrified

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" he screamed gripping his pillow tighter, "Why's he going in there Paine!?"

Paine sighed resting her chin on the palm of her hand "I have no idea Baralai" Paine said in a bored voice

"Oh no! Paine do something!"

"Baralai...It isn't real"

"Oh no!"

Baralai jumped into Paine's crotch, of course it wasn't in purpose, he didn't know she was that close to him and he wanted to hide his face in the sofa. Paine turned crimson, she didn't know what to do, should she knock him out or not?

At that moment Tidus and Gippal came in the front door, carrying the shopping, well Tidus was carrying it, Gippal was skipping around him singing "Tidus and Yunie made a baby!" yes it didn't even rhyme, imagine how Tidus felt he has to stick that.

"Gippal.." Tidus started he trailed of when he seen where Baralai's head was "Baralai" he smirked "She's meant to have her underwear off"

Baralai shot up like a rocket, his face matching Paine's

"It was the movie!" he explained, Tidus smirked even more, Gippal just stood there and titled his head slightly

"Oh Baralai what movies do you watch!"

Gippal smiled, Baralai turned to look at him, Uh-oh! he has a thought! Baralai walked around the couch hoping to make an escape to the kitchen without getting attacked, he moved and Gippal suddenly ran over to him and jumped on him screaming random words

"Bacon!" he screamed, he then bit Baralai

"Ow! Gippal i am not bacon!"

"Bacon man!"

"Oh that reminds me!" Tidus exclaimed lifting his finger into the air, like you do when you have an idea, "Yune Yune wanted bacon for lunch" he told Paine smiling, Paine glared at him, Tidus's face fell

"At least act like you care Paine!" he huffed and walked into the kitchen where Rikku and Yuna were.

**xxxx**

"Tidus!" Yuna exclaimed happily "Did you get the bacon?" she asked, Tidus walked over and set the shopping on the kitchen counter, he started looking through the bags and grabbed something from the bag and pulled it out, it was a packet of bacon

"Here" he said handling it to Yuna, she thanked him by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Rikku sighed, she wished her and Gippal had that sort of relationship, yeah she called him her boyfriend, but he never called her his girlfriend, or kissed her tenderly or said her loved her ever! It was always heavy making out and kinky animal sex, yes Tidus was right! darn her and her kinky lusts!

"Oh here!" Tidus said handing a cigarette packet over to his little sister, Rikku took it and nodded

"Thanks" she muttered, she took out her lighter from her back pocket and took out a cigarette, she put the cigarette in her mouth, she flicked the lighter and brought the flame up to the cigarette dangling from her mouth, before she could light it she was tackled to the ground.

"What the fuck!" Rikku yelled, she looked to see Tidus sitting on her, he broke the cigarette using his right hand

"What was that for!" she demanded

Tidus glared at her "You were smoking"

"You gave it to me!"

Tidus got up and pulled her up a little to rough for her liking, Rikku rubbed her arms

"Yeah but you don't smoke with Yune Yune in the room" Tidus said nodding towards Yuna, Rikku looked at her, Yuna rubbed the back of her head apologetically, Rikku looked back at Tidus

"Your insane!"

"ME!" a voice yelled, the three of them turned around to see Gippal covered in something red

"..."

"Gippal?" Tidus asked "Is that blood?"

**xxxx**

In another place of the house, oblivious to what was happening with the others, Paine and Baralai sat quietly in her room, watching another movie, this one wasn't scary, Baralai picked it. It was "The Sound of Music"

"The hills are alive with the sound of music

With songs they have sung for a thousand years"

The TV sang the dreaded music. Baralai sat very straight, he must of been really interested in the movie, Paine felt like shoving a pencil in her eye, or her eyeliner, which ever was easier

"Paine?" Baralai asked

Paine sighed "What is it?" she asked him in a bored sort of voice

"I would like to kiss you"

Paine froze, she turned to look at him "O-oh really?"

"Y-yes" Baralai blushed and so did Paine

"W-when do you want to?" Paine asked, her face turning redder and redder, she couldn't believe it! she was going to kiss Baralai again!

"Um how about now?"

Paine scooted over so her and Baralai were facing each other, he gulped, of course he was nervous! had you seen Paine! He moved closer to her, placing his left hand on the small of her back, Paine wrapped her arms around his neck and Baralai put his other hand on her waist, he nodded to confirm he was ready, she nodded to. They both moved towards each other, their faces where centimetres apart, they could fell their breath on each other, closer, and closer and

"Paine!" Tidus yelled bursting into the room, carrying a very giddy Gippal who was dripping the red liquid all over the floor, Rikku was running in behind him, followed by Yuna. They all stopped as they saw the position Baralai and Paine were in.

Tidus smirked "About time!"

**xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another new chapter, i wasnt going to post one today but my sims 2 crashed the bastard!!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing!**

**xxxx**

Paine blushed deeply pushing poor Baralai of the bed, Tidus set Gippal down on the floor, as he was carrying him in his arms, who immediately ran around Paine's room rubbing himself over everything and covering it whatever red stuff Gippal had on him Rikku of course tried to stop him, Panie was already furious because they ALL interrupted their "Sexy time", Yuna blushed for Paine, how embarrassing must it be! everyone looking at you. Rikku grinned, haha! about time! She's been waiting to tease Paine. Baralai, when he fell on the floor, sprung up onto his feet and had a look on his face a little child has when they have just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Get out!" Paine yelled, throwing a pillow towards Tidus, Tidus sidestepped and the pillow went flying past him and hit the door.

"Now, now Paine" he teased "That isn't nice, must we get you more training?"

Paine glared at the cocky half demon bastard "Screw you!"

Tidus looked at her disgusted "Never."

Paine made a face at him and turned to Baralai, "Come on Baralai let's go to your room!" Paine demanded and stormed out of the room.

Baralai looked around the room at the four and huffed, he strode over and turned of the tv, taking the dvd out of the dvd player and stormed out, Tidus was grinning at him the whole time, Rikku was trying not to laugh, Yuna was had her hand covering her mouth. And Gippal, well he took this opportunity to roll on Paine's bed covering it in the red stuff he had got all over himself, Yuna looked at him and gasped

"Gippal" she scolded "You mustn't do that!"

Gippal sat up on the bed and sulked, Tidus looked at him and laughed "Aw poor Gippal got told of" he teased, Gippal huffed even more. Rikku walked over to him and pulled him into a hug

"Get of me!" he yelled at her pushing her away "I don't want you!"

Rikku stared at him shocked, she looked over at Tidus, who shrugged his shoulders as if to say "I don't know or really care"

"Fine" Rikku said weakly "Just. Just fine." she then walked out of the room, Tidus and Yuna looked at each other then...There was silence...Until the moans of Baralai were heard throughout the house.

Tidus put his hands on Yuna's shoulders and steered her out of the room

"Come on let's leave before things get ugly...And louder." Tidus said he stopped at the top of the stairway and yelled "FOR FUCK SAKE BARARLAI KEEP IT DOWN I HAVE A CHILD GROWING!"

Yuna frowned at him "I'm the one growing it"

"What a lovely way to put it Yune Yune! My poor child!" Tidus kneeled down and placed both his hands around Yuna's lower back and kissed her stomach, Yuna was taken aback at his sudden leap of affection

"I love you, yes i do" he said to the unborn child, Yuna smiled at his affection

"And what about me?" she asked, Tidus got up and smirked at her

"I love you too" he said giving her a kiss, he pulled away and looked at his phone, to check the time "Oh we got to get going!"

**xxxx**

Rikku sighed as she rummage through Yuna and Tidus's drawers, they were away out they will never know!

"Where does he put the damn things!" she yelled out loud, Rikku pulled the last drawer open and saw the packet of cigarettes "Aha!" she pulled them out and smirked, suddenly she felt them slip through her fingers as quickly as she grasped them. She turned around to see a very VERY angry Tidus, his eyes were glowing red and his aura was crimson. And to be in Rikku's position It was very frightening, she gave him an innocent smile.

"Hello dear brother"

Tidus just simply stared at her, Rikku swallowed "Um you okay?" Rikku asked, what a stupid question of course he wasn't

"Fine!" Tidus declared loudly, he stormed past her and threw himself on the bed, Rikku stared at him, lost for words, he was acting strange. Well stranger than usual. Yuna came into the room, closing the door quietly behind her, she gave a weak smile at Rikku

"Tidus" Yuna whispered, "Tidus!"

"What!" he snapped back, Rikku sighed, how come she was always in the middle of their fights, Yuna laughed, Rikku looked at her in shock, was she insane, laughing! At an angry Tidus!

Tidus started to laugh to, Rikku looked at him

"..."

She was beyond confused

"Um what happened?" she asked, Yuna stopped laughing and smiled at Rikku, Tidus smirked at her, Rikku huffed, obviously they were just teasing her, she folded her arms and blew the strands of hair out fo her face.

"We went for the scan today" Tidus said, leaping of the bed and walking over towards Rikku, putting his hand on her shoulder, "The doctor was a pervert" Tidus said frowning over at Yuna, who burst out laughing, Rikku felt a pang of annoyance, did those two have to be so close!

"Stop it!" Rikku yelled, the two of them turned around to look at Rikku

"Just just stop!" Rikku yelled before running out of the room, Tidus and Yuna looked at each other, Tidus sighed

"Gippal"

**xxxx**

Rikku ran down the stairs and ran straight into Gippal, oh shit! the person she didn't want to see

"Rikku?" Gippal asked, he looked at her tear streaken face

"L-leave me alone!"

Rikku tried to run away but Gippal grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a deep kiss. Rikku's eyes flew open, but she returned the kiss passionately.

Tidus and Yuna ran down the stairs, Tidus stopped as he seen the two kiss, he turned around and grabbed Yuna to stop her from running down the stairs and interrupting them, startled Yuna pushed Tidus causing something to fall out of his jacket.

Yuna looked at it, it was a small box, the one you find in jewellers, is it! Yuna gasped at looked up at Tidus, who had a blank, pale expression on his face, he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He then pointed at the ceiling

"What is that!" he yelled, Yuna looked up, then Tidus grabbed the box and jumped of the banister, landing right beside Rikku and Gippal who screamed and jumped apart

"Tidus you psycho!" Rikku started to say before her brother ran off, Gippal ran after him. Rikku looked up at Yuna

"What happened?" Rikku asked, Yuna just blushed furiously

**xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I haven't up loaded in ages! This is for DemonsCantLove...Cause shes a dick**

**Saying she'll kill of those two...**

**I wont forgive that blasphemy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Tidus bitches!  
**

**xxxx**

"Help me!"

"No!"

"Help me!"

"Fuck off!"

Rikku sat on the edge of her bed and huffed at her older brother, he looked at her and stuck out his tongue. Rikku flushed; anger flooded through her veins. God he was so annoying!

"Ohhhhh!" She exclaimed angrily "I just want you to help me pick out a dress for my date!"

Tidus looked at her and sighed. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall; he then looked up at the ceiling and sighed once more.

"I can't do that" he said finally

"And why not!"

"I don't believe in you going out with this guy" Tidus said sternly.

Rikku turned at looked at him. Quite surprised in what he had said; sure for the past two weeks he has been acting weird ever since he proposed to Yuna and she rejected him. Rikku expected anger but he has been going on with his life as nothing has ever changed and he was being more caring towards her as well. As for her, well. Gippal has decided to be just friends so Rikku decided to put herself on the internet to get a date. Something which Tidus apparently doesn't approve off. Rikku got up of the bed and walked towards her wardrobe.

"I'm going" her stern voice matching Tidus's. He sighed yet again and unfolded his arms he walked towards the wardrobe and started looking through it.

"All of these are far too short." he complained, pulling out a small red dress "And this seems more like a t-shirt if you ask me"

Rikku smirked, "That's Yuna's"

Tidus dropped it as if it was diseased, Rikku rolled her eyes

"Are you still no talking to her?" she asked in a bored tone. Pulling out random clothes then putting them back in.

"Of course not."

"She's having your child."

"Not my fault."

Rikku let out a groan of frustration and turned around to face her brother so fast her head blurred; Tidus stepped back, shocked at Rikku's new level of insanity.

"You will be there for her!" Rikku yelled, Tidus rubbed the back of his head nervously, then groaned.

"Fine! I will!" he surrendered shaking his head. "You crazy psycho!"

Rikku shot him a glare before pulling out a small black dress. She turned to Tidus and held it up against herself

"What do you think?" she asked, tilting her head at him. Tidus looked at it and scoffed

"No!"

"No. Just no. Like your denying it?"

"Yes!"

Suddenly Rikku's door bust open and Gippal ran in; Yuna followed but in a slower pace Tidus glared slightly at the magazine she had in her hand.

"Those clothes are for gay babies." he said. Yuna frowned at him

"No. Their not, I'm not letting you dress out child up like it just came from the gates of hell."

Tidus smirked, "It did." Yuna threw the magazine at him and stormed out of the room, Tidus giggled. Yes giggled. and ran after her

"Hey! Yune Yune wait up!" he yelled after her.

Rikku sighed and turned to look at Gippal.

"What!" she snapped. He grinned a cheesy grin at her

"Where you going?" he asked

Rikku sighed and turned away from him. "A date" she mumbled. To her surprise Gippal burst into laughter, he fell to the ground clutching his sides and rolling around on the ground. Rikku turned a shade of red and huffed. She knew the internet thing was a stupid idea.

"Pedophile!" Gippal managed to splutter out. Rikku shot him a glare

"I'm surprised that you know a big word Gippal" she shot at him, venom dripping from her words

"Now now lets not be rude" Tidus's voice was heard saying. Rikku turned around to see her brother leaning against the wall. He laughed at her. AT HER?! How rude! Rikku sighed.

"This guy might be the one..."

"...To rape you" Tidus finished grinning. Rikku sighed and grabbed her coat.

"I'm leaving now." She turned around to see Tidus and Gippal standing looking at her.

"Bye!" She said angrily before walking out

**xxxx**

Tidus groaned as Yuna dumped about twenty baby clothes magazines of his lap; the couple were in their bedroom, getting ready for bed.

"Here." Yuna said clapping her hands together. "You can decide." She left the room to get a shower. Tidus crawled his way out of the heap of magazines and turned around to glare at them; as if they had each done him a personal wrong. Suddenly the phone rang, Tidus looked at it but decided to let someone else pick it up

"Tidus!" He heard Yuna shout, "Answer that phone!"

Tidus sighed and picked it up, not before giving a finger to the bathroom door; god pregnant woman were so angry!

"What the hell do you want?"

Tidus smirked when he heard the person on the other side of the phone answer,

"About time I heard your voice!" he declared.

**xxxx**

It's short and I don't care!

DemonsCanLove if you complain I will kill everyone. Or go into hysterical laughter like the last time


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**To all people who actually care and read this story I am putting it on hiatus for a while as I am pursuing other fan fictions and frankly this is the one that I care least about.**

**Sorry to all those that like this story but I promise that I will continue in due time when i'm finished with my other ones.**

**This story was special enough to put a Authors Note up **


End file.
